De electricista a Ginecólogo
by AmbarSth
Summary: Solamente al leer este historial ya me estaba excitando, cuando de repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Casi me desmayo al abrir la puerta y ver aquellos ojos angelicales con un cuerpo de mujer casi perfecto, volví a la realidad cuando me dijo. - Buenas tardes! Se encuentra el Doctor Scourge? Sonamy Lemon OneShort


_**POV Sonic**_

Fui a un centro comercial, donde mi compadre tiene un consultorio de ginecología.  
Me toco hacer una instalación eléctrica sencilla, donde no tardaría más de tres horas. Y así fue, ya en la tardecita mi compadre estaba esperando a una paciente que tenia que ir en la mañana y eran las 2 de de la tarde y no había aparecido, me llamo y me lo explico, que tenia que irse a buscar su carro, al que le estaban haciendo mantenimiento y que no podía regresar , que si la paciente llegaba le dijera que fuera otro día, me dio las llaves del local para que cerrara, ya que a mi me faltaban hacer unas pruebas de lo que había instalado, después yo cerraría todo.  
Al terminar mi trabajo me fui a su consultorio a esperar hasta las cinco a que desalojaran los otros locales.

Por casualidad cuando me senté en su escritorio vi., una carpeta donde estaba la historia de la paciente que el estaba esperando, pude leer que era una eriza de 17 años. Amy Rose, donde decía que había perdido la virginidad, "sin querer" con un amiguito en un campamento vacacional, ella comenzó su control cuando vio que no había quedado embarazada, mi compadre le recomendó unas pastillas anticonceptivas, y ella quería saber la reacción que podía tener por tomarlas. De repente sonó el timbre de la puerta. Casi me desmayo al abrir la puerta y ver aquellos ojos angelicales con un cuerpo de mujer casi perfecto, volví a la realidad cuando me dijo.

-buenas tardes esta el doctor Scourge?

Yo con toda la impresión de ver a una joven eriza tan bella, se me ocurrió la mentira más grande del mundo y le dije.

-el tuvo que salir, pero como somos colegas me quede leyendo unos informes de el, en que la puedo ayudar?

-ay perdóneme pero es que yo tenia una consulta con el esta mañana, pero todo se me complico, me quede sin saldo en mi celular y no lo pude llamar, y mañana salgo de viaje, el regresara?

Buscando la manera de que no se fuera y tratar de entablar por lo menos una amistad con ella, además que ya sabia que era ella solo quería un chequeo o una opinión de mi compadre acerca de las pastillas así que le dije.

-el no regresara yo también ya me iba pero como los dos ejercemos la misma, profesión, creo que yo pudiera ayudarte, además si quieres no te cobraría. Y así no pierdes tu consulta.

-bueno es que el solo me iba a chequear a ver como respondía mi cuerpo a unas pastillas que me recomendó.

-Soy el Dr. Sonic ahora déjame ver tu historial haber que puedo hacer.

Yo hice que como si leía su historia, pero en realidad pensaba como hacer para sacarle provecho a la situación, y le dije.

-tendría que chequear parte de tu cuerpo, para ver como esta reaccionando con estas pastillas, o al menos que quieras esperar hasta que regreses de viaje para que el te evalué?

-ay no no creo que pueda, estaré afuera como por tres meses y quiero saber si puedo seguir tomando esas pastillas? También lo que pasa doctor, es que no le he dicho nada a mi mama que estoy tomando pastillas, hehehe... por favor haga el intento de chequearme, yo se que llegue un poco tarde, pero necesito tener la opinión de un profesional, yo no tengo problemas en pagarle la consulta.

Todo me estaba saliendo a la perfección y me la iba a jugar toda, después le explicaría a mi compadre pero no podía dejar que una belleza rosada como esta se me fuera sin por lo menos tocarla.

-bueno yo solo tengo que chequear algunas partes de tu cuerpo y ya..., no me dejo continuar interrumpiendo.

-gracias gracias doctor, sabia que me iba a ayudar, ah! Y mi mama me viene a recoger en dos horas, y quiero aprovechar el tiempo, me coloco la bata el me manda siempre?

-si creo que es lo mejor, mientras déjame desinfectarme las manos. Ella se metió detrás de un paraban y al rato salio con una batita azul, abierta por detrás y total mente desnuda... diciéndome.

-me acuesto en la camilla doctor Sonic?

Casi me desmayo al ver semejante ricura, toda desnuda y poniéndose a mi orden para que yo la revisara.

\- Claro claro, espera que ya regreso.

-OK doc yo mientras tanto me voy acomodando.

Me fui al baño a respirar hondo y pensar que es lo que debería de hacer "un ginecólogo"?, me lave las manos y cuando regrese mi asombro fue mayor, la niña estaba acostada boca arriba con las piernas abiertas, las tenia sobre un aparato que uno podía manipular abrírselas mas si se quería. No sabia que hacer, respire hondo y trate de mostrarme como un doctor.

–tendré que tocarte para revisarte bien.

–claro doctor eso es lo que me hace siempre el doctor Scourge.

Con mucho nervio pero decidido a entrar en acción, comencé a tocarle los labios vaginales

–voy a introducirle un dedo para verificar la textura de sus paredes vaginales.

-si si, doctor le dije que no se preocupe, el doctor Scourge me dijo que el quería saber como reaccionaria mi cuerpo, tomando las pastillas y yo quiero que usted me diga si esta reaccionando bien.

Esta bien pero tendré que utilizar unos métodos poco usuales.

-no se preocupe usted es el doctor yo confió en su experiencia.

Yo estaba sentado frente a su hermosa caverna, muy apetitosa, me provocaba besársela y chuparla, no tenia ni idea de que es lo que debería de hacer con este cargo de ginecólogo, solo se que tenia frente a mi cara, la entrada a la gloria de mi primer paciente, y yo como su "doctor" se supone que yo tenia que revisarla y eso fue lo que tuve que comenzar a hacer.

Coloque cuatro dedos de mi mano derecha alrededor de su entrada y con el dedo pulgar, hacia presión en toda la entrada de su vagina, lo sacaba despacio y lo volvía a meter incluso movía mi dedo ahí adentro, no se si esto era normal, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Luego le comencé a hacer movimientos circulares alrededor de su clítoris. Logre escuchar un suave gemido viniendo de ella.

-voy a tocar otras partes de tu cuerpo para analizar su reacción según los estímulos externos.

-si doctor como usted quiera.

le dije que bajara las piernas del estribo y que se pusiera de pie que iba a revisar todo su cuerpo haber si tenia alguna manchas rojas en su cuerpo por alguna reacción alas pastillas.  
Le hice que se quitara la bata para revisara por delante y por atrás y así lo hizo, la tenia ahí completamente desnuda me contuve para no violarla en ese momento es que era una preciosidad de eriza.

-comencé por revisarle el cuello, sus hermosos senos ,su vientre, sus piernas y sus pies, yo estaba que no podía mi pene estaba casi por reventar,me aguantaba todo lo que podía.

-me encontró alguna anomalía doctor.

-por adelante no encontré nada anormal voy haber por la parte posterior.

-si doctor comience haga lo que crea conveniente.

-comencé por revisar sus brazos ,su espalda ,bajando mas su hermoso culito en esa parte puse mas empeño lo comencé a sobar todo lo que quise falto poco para lamer su culito, segui bajando llegue a sus piernas eran tan suaves igual que todo su cuerpo.  
-¿termino doctor?

-me falta solo una cosa que creo que es la mas importante.

-¿si doctor que le falto revisar?

-me falto revisarte el ano.

-¿El ano doctor?

-si y con eso termino.

-que es lo que tengo que hacer...

-súbase ala camilla y póngase en posición de perrito.

-ok

-ahora levante bien las nalgas para poder examinarle bien el ano,le voy ha echar una crema por que le voy ha introducir un aparato para ver si por adentro esta todo bien.

-me va ha doler doctor.

-no te voy ha mentir te va ha doler, pero un poco no más.

-ya doctor pero trate en lo posible que no me valla ha doler mucho.

-no te preocupes solo serán un par de minutos, ahora comienzo a echarte la crema vas a sentir como un brochazo y algo tibio.

En ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias y en ves de echarle la crema le metí la lengua en su ano, para que no se de cuenta lo moví de arriba ha abajo unos cinco segundos de ahí se lo saque pensé que se iba ha dar cuenta ,pero al parecer no.

-doctor ya me puso la crema.

-si ya te la acabo de poner, ahora voy ha introducir un aparato con una camara para ver tu interior, ahora relájate.

No sabía que aparato meterle avían varios y escogí uno que parecía un pene ,era un poco ancho,y de largo era como 30 cm.

Pero esta si le puse crema al aparato este por que sino le iba ha doler se lo comencé ha meter pero se lo metí solo la mitad por que ella se comenzó ha quejar.

-doctor me duele ya va ha terminar.

-si ya estoy terminando ya se lo voy ha sacar, se lo saque poco ha poco.

-doctor me he quedado adolorida.

-es que tiene el ano muy estrecho.

-si doctor lo que pasa es que nunca he tenido relaciones por ahí. Admitió sonrojada.

-ha por eso es que se ha quedado adolorida, pero no se preocupe le voy ha poner una crema para que le disminuya el dolor.

No sabia que crema echarle, me acorde que traía vaselina, unte mi dedo con la vaselina y se lo metí por el ano dando le giros a mí dedo saque mi dedo ,y le dije que puede vestirse todo esta bien puede seguir tomando las pastillas que le reseto mi colega.

Ella se estaba cambiando y me dice:

\- doctor me sigue doliendo todavía. Me mira con una sonrisa maliciosa. En ese instante supe que ella ya descubrió mis intenciones.

En ese momento le dije:

\- sabes que Señorita Amy?... la verdad no soy... un ginecólogo... soy electricista. Mencione en un susurro solo para ella.

Ella se quedo quieta con su ropa en la mano, pero su mirada cambio a una sonrisa seductora.

 _ **POV AMY**_

Me acerque al "Doctor Sonic", el comenzó a acariciarme por la espalda, bajo sus manos hacia mi cintura, para luego , como quien no quiere la cosa, pasarla por mis pechos un par de veces.  
Yo me estaba excitando,a medida que me acariciaba con lentitud cada centímetro de mi piel, me erizaba mas.

Sonic con rapidez me quito el sostén. Empezó a morderme ligeramente mis senos, hasta dejarme los pezones bien duros, le tome la cabeza y la apreté con fuerza contra mis senos.

\- Que lindo! , siga chupando! Le conteste, ya me había calentado así que mejor que el arregle lo que causo.

Con sus fuertes brazos me levanto y me sentó en la camilla. Me quito desesperadamente mi ropa dejándome sin nada. Una vez sin ningún rastro de prenda deposito besos en mi cuello bajo dejando un camino hasta llegar a donde más quería probar.

Sin más, miro mi vagina y acerco su rostro hasta que finalmente la lamió, la beso y chupo mi clítoris. En sus ojos se leía -! Quiero "cogerte"

-Párese. Le dije - Déjeme ver tu pedazo de carne.

Le desprendí el pantalón, en un instante se lo quité al igual que el bóxer. Su pedazo salto y golpeo mi rostro, me reí y le besé la punta. Se lo succione y chupe, la combinación de mi boca y mis manos le hizo cerrar los ojos.

-¿Sabe lo que quiero ahora?. Le dije sonriendo.

Guió su miembro hasta mi interior, me penetro con entusiasmo. El electricista me hacía gozar totalmente. Así su miembro iba y venía fuertemente, se detenía y volvía a empezar, me volvía loca de placer, era yo quien pedía que se detenga...

-¡AAAAHHH!...vamos.. deme su leche.

El erizo azul acabo en una abundante corrida y yo acabe casi al mismo instante.

Luego me pidió que me ponga de espalda con mis nalgas bien a la vista. Me las miro primero, su mirada puesta en mi cola me excito mucho, mucho. Espere la primera estocada con mis manos sobre la pared. Se acerco apuntando al blanco.

-¡Que preciosa eriza rosa e insaciable! Me dijo.

Asentí con un gemido, acompañado por su golpe bien dado. Se empezó a mover y yo lo sentía ir y venir, que placer, "cogía" fuerte y bien, sentía su cuerpo apoyado contra mi espalda y sus besos en mi cuello.

-¡AY!...,POR CHAOS! ... que bien se siente...

Yo sabia que le gustaba... Bombeo y bombeo durante mas de unos minutos, abofeteo mis nalgas y yo pedía mas , cada chirlo en mi muy contundente cola se convertía en un gemido de placer mas intenso.

Se aferro a mis caderas , aumentando el ritmo, yo goce lo indecible, su pene ya no resistía mis contracciones , ni yo sus embates cada vez mas rápidas y llegamos al paraíso exclusivo de los placeres.

Sin duda alguna es mejor doctor que el anterior.

* * *

 _ **¡Saludos!**_


End file.
